Querido Dean
by nyssad
Summary: No solo se puede juzgar un libro por su portada, también por su interior. Porque algunos dejan  marca al conocerlos mejor.# Durante Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte. Contiene spoilers. One shot.


Dos semanas. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la batalla y yo no dejaba de tener el mismo sueño. Aquel en el que salían esos ojos marrones que cautivaban con la mirada.

- ¿Luna? ¿Sigues arriba?- Era mi padre haciéndome la misma pregunta por enésima vez. Últimamente se había vuelto demasiado paranoico, ya no era el mismo. El tiempo pasado en Azkaban le había pasado factura y aún no estaba recuperado. Dos días antes salimos a buscar nargles con la esperanza de que volviera a ser tan risueño como antes, pero apenas pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Le llevaría tiempo superarlo.

- ¡Sí!- sabía que si no decía algo, acabaría subiendo para comprobarlo él mismo. Pero no me apetecía bajar. Llevaba un buen rato sujetando en la mano una carta. Una carta que no esperaba y que había llegado sin avisar aquella misma mañana. Me había llevado un buen susto al ver la lechuza grande golpeando su ventana, pero como insistía tanto le dejé entrar para que dejase su paquete. La había leído varias veces de cabo a rabo aún sin creerme que me hubiera escrito. No había vuelto a pensar en él de esa forma desde aquel beso…Aún notaba su suave aliento en mi boca. Le había entregado mi primer beso. Pero nunca pensé que pudiera interesarle que esa forma. Nunca, hasta esa mañana.

_Querida Luna:_

_Se que ha pasado una semana ya desde aquel día, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No dejo de preguntarme por ti, y sobre todo no puedo quitarme de la cabeza una imagen. La tuya sonriéndome en el gran comedor. Tus ojos y tu sonrisa están grabados en mi mente y no los quiero borrar. No quiero borrarlos porque te echo de menos Luna Lovegood. Porque a pesar de lo que digan los demás, yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. He conocido tus miedos y alegrías y aun guardo en mi memoria nuestras largas conversaciones en el "Refugio". Se me hace muy raro levantarme y no verte, no desayunar contigo y no observar el atardecer en el mar a tu lado. Me tomarás por loco tras leer esto, sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que te digo en esta carta. Me gustaría verte algún día si te parece bien._

_Tuyo_

_D.T_

Yo tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en él. Intentaba hacerlo de otra forma, como un simple compañero de colegio, pero no podía. El tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos era imborrable , aunque tampoco es que quisiera que desapareciera de mi mente. Ya no lo veía de la misma forma que antes, aquel día cambio nuestra relación y la puso patas arriba, ya no éramos simples amigos. Nunca olvidaría el momento en el que hablé con él por primera vez. Cuando conocí a Dean Thomas de verdad.,

_**Flashback**_

_El alboroto del piso de arriba se hacía notar cada vez más. Era toda una novedad ya que en aquella casa apenas se oía nada durante el día. No estaba muy segura de dónde me encontraba. Me habían metido en aquella celda oscura con el señor Ollivander hacía mucho y había perdido la noción del tiempo.. Siempre había sido positiva, optimista aunque no sabía si aguantaríamos mucho más. Tuve que dejar mis reflexiones en aquel momento porque habían llegado nuevos prisioneros._

_**-¡!Hermione! ¡!Hermione!- **__Una de las figuras borrosas que acababan de entrar no dejaba de gritar ese nombre._

_**- ¡Cállate!- **__decía el que estaba a su lado__**.-¡Cállate Ron!- ¿Ron?- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de…**_

_**- ¡!Hermione! ¡!Hermione!- **__pero el otro no le hacía caso. Hermione… ¿podrían ser…?_

_**-Necesitamos un plan, deja ya de gritar. Hemos de librarnos de estas cuerdas…- **__Sí, aquella era su voz, estaba casi segura._

_**- ¿Harry?- **__tenía que saberlo, podría ser la oportunidad de escapar de aquel horrible lugar__**.-¿Ron? ¿Sois vosotros?- **__pero nadie contestaba así que decidí adelantarme__**- Eh, ¿sois Harry y Ron?**_

_**- ¿Luna, Luna eres tú?**_

_**- ¡Sí soy yo!- **__menos mal que estaban bien, pero entonces caí en una cosa__**.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Confiaba en que no os capturarían!**_

_Harry y Ron me contaron por qué estaban allí y los fui ayudando uno a uno a desatarse. Me di cuenta de que no estaban solos. Había dos personas más con ellos. El primero era un duende gruñón, el cual tras desatarlo buscó una esquina y se sentó en solitario. El segundo estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Con cautela empecé a darle golpecitos en la espalda para ver si se despertaba._

_-Mmm.- El chico empezó a abrir los ojos. Me resultaba familiar, probablemente fuera del colegio.- ¿q-quién eres?- me preguntó tras incorporarse._

_- Luna- dije extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.- Luna Lovegood._

_- ¡Oh, ya se quien eres! Dean Thomas.- dijo dándome la mano.- Estuvimos juntos en el ED ¿recuerdas?- ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? No pensé que él también se acordaría._

_De repente sonó un fuerte CRAC en el sótano y los dos nos giramos para ver qué era. Un elfo había aparecido y hablaba con Harry. Pude oir cómo le decía que nos llevara a salvo fuera de ahí, y ver cómo se acercaba para darnos las manos. De repente lo comprendí todo._

_**-¡ Queremos ayudarte Harry!-**__ Ahora lo entendía. Pretendía que huyésemos y los dejásemos aquí._

_-__** No podemos dejarte aquí.-**__ Por lo que acababa de oir, Dean pensaba igual que yo._

_- __**¡Idos!- **__ Su voz sonaba dura, casi como una orden. Algo me decía que debería hacerle caso.-__** ¡Nos veremos en casa de Fleur!- **__Los dos miramos a Harry interrbogantes, pero el volvió a decirnos.- __**¡Idos! ¡Nosotros os seguiremos, pero marchaos ya!- **__Dean me ofreció la mano para coger la del elfo y juntos nos desaparecimos._

_**FinFlashback**_

Algún día tendría que responder a la carta. No sabía ni siquiera cómo empezar a escribirla. Quizás recordando aquellos momentos en "El refugio"…

_**Flashback**_

_Aquella roca en la orilla me gustaba, allí la espera no era tan eterna. Estaban tardando mucho y me sentía culpable por ello. Tendría que haberme quedado allí con ellos en vez de escapar a una casa en una playa desierta sin peligro alguno._

_- ¿Tú también estás nerviosa?- No lo había visto llegar por detrás suya. El chico se había cambiado y tenía un aspecto mil veces más limpio que el mío.- Tranquila, volverán. Es Harry Potter ¿no? Ha librado a la muerte unas mil veces- sonreí un poco al oir esto. Tenía razón, Harry se había librado ya de unas cuantas, pero nunca se sabe…- Volverán enseguida.- Levanté la cabeza para mirarle. Aunque me habría gustado poder sonreirle por su apoyo, no tenía fuerzas. Tras tantas semanas sola en aquella celda necesitaba desahogarme. No lo conocía de mucho, pero tampoco podía contenerme. Y así, sin más, me vi llorando delante de él sin poder para._

_Lo que pasó a continuación me pilló desprevenida. Dean se acercó, se sentó al lado mía, y me pasó un brazo por encima para que llorase en su hombro. Probablemente fuera el primer chico en hacer algo así por mi. Fue un simple gesto, pero me dejó llorar durante toda la tarde hasta que llegaron los otros._

_**Finflashback**_

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un gesto desinteresado y muy tierno. Gracias a él, la espera se me hizo más corta y pude relajarme como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Le debía mucho. Tampoco podía olvidar las tardes que pasamos juntos en aquel lugar…

_**Fashback**_

_La varita que me había hecho el era fantástica. Aunque echaba de menos la antigua esta tenía algo más…_

_- ¡Hola!- Dean salió por la puerta hacia donde yo estaba practicando con mi nueva varita.-¿ Es nueva?- asentí con la cabeza- ¿De qué es?_

_- Es de madera de cerezo con un pelo de snorkak arrugado_

_-¿ Snor qué?_

_- Son animales parecidos a los unicornios.- Dean me seguía mirando extrañado, pero esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿qué pasa?_

_- Nada…Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que la gente te juzga mal. No eres para nada cómo te imaginaba.- Aquella observación me dejó un poco en estado de shock. Ya sabía que no le caía muy bien a algunos, desde luego me lo habían dejado claro. Pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza que cotillearan sobre mí. Entonces me picó la curiosidad._

_- ¿Y qué dicen de mí?_

_- Pues que eres especial…- Dean se estaba acercando misteriosamente hacia mí.- Pero ahora entiendo que en el buen sentido de la palabra.- Por cada palabra daba un paso más hacia mi. Me estaba empezando a poner algo nerviosa, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico- Que te gusta encontrar cosas imposibles…Que tienes un buen sentido del humor…Que te distraes cuando te hablo…- Justo en aquel instante me di cuenta de que me había quitado la varita por detrás._

_-¡ Eh!- exclamé al percatarme de lo que había hecho- ¡Devuélvemela!- entre risas Dean empezó a correr gritándome "A ver si puedes"_

_Era muchísimo más rápido que yo. Se deslizaba por las dunas de la playa con agilidad y por mucho que le persiguiera seguía ganándome en velocidad. En seguida lo perdí de vista. Empecé a alejarme del Refugio esperando encontrarlo por alguna parte….cuando no lo vi venir._

_-¡Ah!- Dean se había abalanzado sobre mí y juntos rodábamos por las colinas de arena. Lo más seria que podía, dada la situación, intentaba quitarle la varita pero él conseguía detenerme siempre en el último momento. Al llegar al final de la duna me dolía el esternón de tanto reirme. Pero como no había conseguido recuperarla decidí dar paso a métodos desesperados. Cosquillas._

_Él tampoco me vió venir. Comencé por la espalda y él sin poder parar de reir se tiró al suelo arrastrándome consigo. Nunca antes me había divertido tanto. Finalmente nos echamos los dos en el suelo bocarriba mirando las nubes._

_- Echo de menos estar en Hogwarts- comentó él para romper el silencio. La verdad es que yo también. Sí, aquí estaba con mis amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero no los veía mucho. Desaparecían durante todo el día y apenas los veíamos en las comidas.- ¿Dónde estarán estos tres?- Dean me quitó la pregunta de la cabeza._

_- Estarán ideando un plan para acabar con quien tú sabes.- Por experiencia había aprendido que Harry Potter tenía muy clara su misión respecto al tema._

_- Ya…pues ellos se lo pierden Hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad y momento al máximo..- Y tras decir esto, Dean Thomas me volvió a coger la varita para que otra vez le persiguiera para recuperarla._

_**FinFlashback**_

Habíamos tenido buenos momentos, de eso no había duda alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**pov. Dean.**

Ya tendría que haberla leído, y de ser así, ¿por qué no había contestado aun? Llevaba un buen rato haciéndome mentalmente esa pregunta. Lo mío no es la paciencia precisamente. Había estado dándole vueltas algunos días. Quería conocerla mejor, saber cómo le iba, y sólo se me ocurrió la carta para dar con ella. Sin embargo, aun no había recibido respuesta alguna. Nunca olvidaría nuestras largas charlas en la playa ni los tantos ratos juntos…

_**Flashback**_

_Tras pasar toda la tarde con ella, había llegado a una conclusión muy concreta; Luna Lovegood era peculiar, muy peculiar. Tenía unas ideas locas y extremadamente disparatadas, pero eran fantásticas. Pasar la tarde con ella me aseguraba la diversión al 100%. De repente recordé algo que me comentó Seamus el curso pasado:_

_- Luna- La chica me miró con sus profundos ojos azules.- ¿El año pasado estabas con Harry?_

_-¿Cómo?- me miraba con cara de no entender la pregunta así que volví a decírsela.- ¡OH nono!- exclamó sonrojándose enseguida.- Sólo me pidió ir con él al baile como favor porque Ginny…Bueno porque no tenía pareja._

_-Ya…-Lo de Ginny no me había pasado inadvertido. El día del partido me enfadé muchísimo con él, me había quitado a mi novia, pero luego lo comprendí. No podía meterme entre dos personas destinadas la una a la otra. Me costó hacerme a la idea, pero con todo esto lo superé enseguida.. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Luna me había cogido de la mano y me volvía a mirar con aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban._

_-No te preocupes.- Me decía.- Para ella siempre serás una gran amigo y no creo que te olvide nunca. Vales mucho._

_-Vaya.- No sabía que decir, sus palabras me habían pillado desprevenido.- G-gracias Luna.- Me dedicó una bonita sonrisa antes de volver a la casa dando brincos por la arena._

_**FinFlashback**_

Esos ojos…No se me borrarían de mi cabeza ni aunque quisiera. Siempre me miraba de una manera tan profunda que me transmitía todos sus pensamientos en el momento. Era un libro abierto. Tampoco podría olvidar la sonrisa con la que me despidió de aquella casa…

_**Flashback**_

_Lo había decidido, mis padres me necesitaban. Tenía que encontrarlos como fuera, podían estar en peligro por culpa de aquellos estúpidos carroñeros. Sabía que llevaban tiempo buscándome y no podía seguir allí, por mucho que quisiera Bill Weasley, de brazos cruzados a esperar._

_- ¿Te vas?- Su voz me sobresaltó. Había salido de la puerta de mi habitación, no la había visto llegar. Luna estaba parada delante mía mirando mi maleta con preocupación- ¿Te vas hoy?_

_- Eh..sí Luna.- Dejé la maleta en paz y me puse cara a cara con ella.- Necesito encontrar a mis padres y saber que aun están bien, ya sabes, son muggles_

_- Entonces ¿volverás?._

_- No Luna.- A mi pesar, negué con la cabeza - Esto me llevaría bastante tiempo._

_- Bueno, en tal caso necesitarás esto.- Luna se acercó hacia mi y alargó la mano para darme…un galeón oxidado. En ese momento caí: Era uno de los galeones que usábamos en el ED.- Yo tengo otro, avísame por él y nos veremos._

_Otra vez más lo último que vi de ella fueron sus ojos azulados y su bonita sonrisa._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Estuve días esperando con el galeón entre las manos por si llamaban. Por supuesto acudí a la primera.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**pov. Luna**

La pluma se me deslizaba entre las manos. Por más que intentara escribir, siempre acudía a mi algún recuerdo del pasado en el que salía él.

_**Flashback**_

_La llamada de Neville parecía ir muy en serio. Nos necesitaban en Hogwarts y no le iba a fallar, era mi amigo. Cuando me dijo cómo llegar, le mandé un mensaje por el galeón a todos los que lo tuvieran y me fui a Cabeza de Puerco a esperar._

_Allí estaban casi todo el ED. Había algunos de mi casa como Penélope Clearwater o Cho Chang. No la había vuelto a ver desde que terminó con Harry. Sonriendo descubrí a los gemelos Weasley delante de un cuadro gastando bromas como siempre y a su lado…_

_- ¡Ginny!- no pude evitar el grito de emoción, no había sabido nada de ella desde navidades y la había echado mucho de menos. Nos dimos un abrazo rápido pero nos tuvimos que separar porque nos estaban dando instrucciones para entrar en el castillo._

_- ¡Luna!- Me giré al oír mi nombre y entonces lo vi. Ahí estaba Dean Thomas con aire divertido observándome desde el marco del cuadro- puerta. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para pararme a pensar en lo que hacía por lo que fui directa a abrazarlo. Lo que me sorprendió fue que él respondió a este con tanta fuerza que apenas me dejaba respirar.- Recibí tu mensaje en el galeón- dijo enseñándome la moneda- Gracias por contar conmigo._

_- No hay de qué- extendí la mano y di un paso adelante hacia el pasadizo,-¿Vamos?- Dean me cogió la mano y juntos nos adentramos en la oscuridad._

_**FinFlashback**_

Pero esa no fue la única vez que lo vi durante la noche. La batalla fue dura, muy dura. Si embargo, probablemente lo más duro fue en la torre de astronomía en la que si no hubiera aparecido él….

_**Flashback**_

_Amycus y Alecto Carrow eran dos rivales duros de pelar. Michael Corner y yo nos defendíamos como podíamos de los hechizos que nos lanzaban los mortífagos._

_-Avada Kedavra!- Por suerte este hechizo lo esquivamos fácilmente gracias a los polvos de perú de los Weasley._

_- ¡Desmaius!- El hechizo de Michael dio de lleno en el pecho de la profesora, la cual cayó por la ventana sin previo aviso. _

_Al ver a su hermana caída en el combate, Amycus lanzó un fuerte hechizo aturdidor a Michael que no pudo defenderse y salió despedido hacia las escaleras. Así me vi sola con el profesor sin parar de lanzar hechizos defensivos y similares para salir de ahí con vida. _

_- ¡Desmaius!- apenas le pasó rozando la pierna._

_- ¡Cruccio! ¡Expelliarmus!- El primero pude esquivarlo, pero el segundo no lo vi venir y me despojó de mi varita. Era demasiado tarde, estaba perdida. El mortífago me apuntaba con la varita en el pecho y cerré los ojos esperando lo inevitable._

_- ¡Sectumsempra!- Pero no noté nada. Lentamente abrí los ojos y comprendí que aquel hechizo no había salido de la boca del exprofesor y que no iba dirigido a mí, sino a él mismo. Alcé la vista buscando a mi salvador y lo vi. Hacía mi venía corriendo Dean Thomas con la varita en la mano.- ¡Luna, Luna!- Decía mi nombre una y otra vez mientras me abrazaba. Pero yo no quería un simple abrazo en aquel momento. Con suavidad aparté su cara de mi hombro para ponerla frente a la mía y lo besé. Era un beso dulce, una pregunta que no tardó en obtener respuesta. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar cuando me atrajo hacia él y me besó con fuerza. Me había salvado la vida. Había arriesgado su vida por mí y supe que nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría lo que Dean Thomas significa para mí._

_**Finflashback**_

Volví a mirar la carta con detenimiento. Ciertamente yo también le echaba de menos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi…

_**Flashback**_

_Se respiraban muchas cosas en aquel comedor: dolor, alegría, tristeza…pero en mi imagen solo se proyectaba un rostro. No lo había visto desde lo de la torre y me temía lo peor. La preocupación me comía por dentro y no sabía qué hacer. Ya se habían ido muchos del castillo hacia sus casas, aunque algunas familias iban a quedarse. Los Weasley por ejemplo iban a quedarse en la torre Gryffindor, y Harry y los demás habían desaparecido hacía ya un buen rato. Miraba a todas partes pero siempre veía las mismas caras, las mismas personas. Neville rodeado de personas que observaban su espada, profesores que no dejaban de hablar con alumnos, padres que abrazaban a sus hijos….Y entonces lo vi. Ahí estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor rodeado de amigos mirando hacia mí. Tardé un rato en comprender lo que hacía: Me estaba dedicando una gran sonrisa sin dejar de mirarme. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando me hundí en su mirada. Estaba vivo. Dean estaba vivo_

_**Finflashback**_

No necesitaba nada más. No necesitaba nada para recordarse por qué hacía esto. Tenía razón, hay que aprovechar cada momento y oportunidad al máximo. Cogí un pergamino y con la mejor letra posible me puse a escribir.

_**QUERIDO DEAN:**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-  
><strong>_

_**Sí, se que no es una pareja muy común, que Theo y Luna forever y tal…pero es que el otro día tuve un deje de nostalgia y me puse a leer el libro de las reliquias y en él vi que estos dos personajes al final tenían cierta química entre ellos. A lo mejor es que estoy loca pero me gustó y me dije ¿y por qué no? Así que aquí tenéis mi experimento. Espero que os guste y hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. Las partes en negrita son diálogos copiados literalmente del libro de J.. Os agradecería muchísimo que me dejárais reviews con vuestras observaciones y recomendaciones para mejorar. Sigo embarcada en el fi de fanfiction y en el proyecto dramione ^^No tardaré mucho en actualizar, prometido :D**_

_**Un beso a todos mis lectores!**_

_***Nyssad***_

_**PD: Los personajes son fruto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K Rowling. La trama ocurre durante Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, y aunque contiene algunos spoilers, la historia entre ellos es mía.**_


End file.
